


Anonymous Party

by qunnyv19



Category: Code Geass, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Canon, Canon Related, Castle!AU, Conversations, Crossover Multi Fandoms, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Jika berbagai karakter dari berbagai dunia dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam sebuah pesta, apa yang akan terjadi? Pesta Anonim adalah tempat yang mempertemukan mereka semua, dan hanya dalam waktu satu jam mereka dapat mengetahui karakter lawan bicara, tanpa saling melihat.





	1. PROLOG: Selamat Datang di Pesta Anonim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer akan ditampilkan di masing-masing bab, disesuaikan dengan fandom tokoh utamanya. Disclaimer akan muncul di bab selanjutnya.**

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Pesta Anonim. Kalian datang ke sini atas undangan dan pesan yang kukirim. Terima kasih, sudah hadir dan berada di sini, meskipun itu bukan keinginan kalian yang sesungguhnya.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya, tempat ini adalah lantai ketujuh dari Istana Langit. Kalian lihat tiang-tiang emas yang berada di setiap sudut? Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek. Saat ini mata kalian sedang ditutup dengan penutup mata istimewa, yang membuat kalian tidak bisa melihat selama beberapa jam kalian berada di sini.

Lebih baik kudeskripsikan saja. Ehm. Kalian berada di lantai ketujuh, apakah sudah kusebutkan? Dan ini adalah aula terbesar yang bisa didapat dari Istana Langit. Lantai satu untuk para pelayan dan lantai kedua untuk para penghuni langit. Lantai ketiga, keempat, dan kelima adalah lantai terlarang untuk masyarakat awam. Lantai keenam adalah ruanganku. Jadi, mengapa lantai ketujuh?

Lantai ketujuh adalah lantai paling atas. Aula terbesar yang dapat kalian kunjungi selama hidup kalian. Aku berani jamin atas seluruh hidupku, bahwa meskipun kalian tidak akan pernah melihat ruangan ini, ini adalah ruangan terbesar dimana kalian bisa menginjakkan kaki sepuasnya. Ehm. Tentu saja tidak sepuasnya, dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna.

Kalian yang kuundang. Kalian sangatlah beruntung.

Kalian bertemu satu sama lain, dengan orang-orang asing, pengalaman menakjubkan, dan pesta yang kumaksud di sini adalah untuk bersosialisasi dengan benar. Berbincang-bincang selama kurang lebih satu jam untuk mengenal satu sama lain tanpa melihat wajah masing-masing. Hanya mengenal satu sama lain dengan pembicaraan yang kalian bawa.

Itulah, teman-teman, yang kumaksud dengan bersosialisasi. Bukan hanya melihat penampilan orang itu dan menilainya dari penampilan saja.

Kalian yang kuundang. Kalian sangatlah beruntung.

Kalian bukan orang-orang biasa. Kalian adalah orang istimewa yang menarik perhatianku.

Kini kalian berdiri di lantai berlapis awan yang dijahit dengan benang-benang abadi. Kalian pasti bisa merasakan, betapa empuknya lantai yang kalian injak, yang membuat kalian berpikir bahwa kalian sedang berada di atas tempat tidur. Awan-awan berwarna biru cerah itu dijahit oleh penjahit profesional, tepuk tangan dan apresiasi terbesarku diberikan kepada seluruh penghuni lantai satu.

Wangi ini. Tidakkah kalian menciumnya? Aroma masakan favorit kalian. Aroma masakan rumah. Kalian yang berasal dari laut, ataupun selalu berpetualang di darat, atau kalian yang asalnya dari gunung. Kalian menciumnya, bukan? Masakan kesukaan yang selalu ada di hati kalian masing-masing. Masakan rumah. Masakan yang membuat rindu.

Kalian mempunyai pengalaman yang luar biasa. Kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan. Kepribadian yang unik. Aku ingin mempersatukan kalian, dengan pesta ini.

Satu hari saja. Kuambil satu hari waktu dari petualangan kalian untuk bertemu teman-teman kalian dari belahan dunia lain. Aku berani bertaruh lagi, atas seluruh hidupku, bahwa ini adalah satu hari yang tidak akan mengecewakan.

Kalian dengar musik itu? Musik yang sayup-sayup ada di telinga, hilang kemudian muncul lagi. Panggilan dari teman-teman kalian untuk kalian semua. Tenang, mereka tidak akan panik. Kubekukan waktu. Untuk kalian semata.

Teman-teman kalian tidak akan tahu kalian di sini, dan kuharap kalian bisa menepati janji itu—ah, kalian tidak berjanji, memang, dan ada beberapa dari kalian yang harus kutarik paksa ke sini.

Kalian adalah orang-orang hebat.

Kalian pasti menikmati pesta ini.

Dalam hitungan ketiga akan ada suara gong yang cukup keras. Ketika gong dibunyikan, kalian akan berpindah tempat ke suatu ruangan, yang tentu saja masih di lantai tujuh, dan di sana kalian akan berbicara dengan lawan bicara kalian masing-masing.

Aku ingin ingatkan kepada kalian dan kuharap kalian juga memegang janji yang ini: jangan pernah menyebutkan nama kalian kepada siapa pun. Walaupun kalian sangat ingin memperkenalkan diri, itu adalah hal yang sangat dilarang di pesta ini.

Mari kita mulai saja.

Satu …

… dua …

… tiga.

( … )


	2. I: Saudara Laki-Laki yang Dilindungi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini percakapan mengenai saudara laki-laki yang mereka sayangi selalu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Characters: Itachi Uchiha, Portgas D Ace  
> Warning: Setiap bab akan berbeda tokoh utamanya. Mari diulas dengan tokoh kakak laki-laki yang ini *senyum manis*. Percakapan yang mungkin akan terjadi ketika mereka bertemu di sebuah pesta.
> 
> Enjoy.

.

.

.

Ia bisa mendengar suara gong yang keras, kemudian dirinya yang diangkat—ya, diangkat—dengan lembut, mengudara, dan dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Atau ke ruangan lain, seperti apa yang orang itu—Dewa? Tuhan?—sebut di depan aula tadi. Aula yang tidak ia lihat. Orang-orang yang tidak ia lihat.

Ia menghela napas berat. Mungkin karena tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai di dunia, maka ia dipanggil ke pesta yang aneh ini. Dan mengapa ia terus-terusan mencium aroma Dango yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya? Masakan ibunya, yang dulu pernah hidup dan mati di tangannya.

“Anda telah sampai di ruangan 0129. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Makanan akan datang ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini,” ia merasa tangan kanannya diarahkan ke satu titik di kursinya yang empuk kini, mungkin berlengan, ada aroma kayu yang samar—, “dan Anda dapat meminta minuman ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini.” Kini tangannya diarahkan ke suatu titik di lengan kursi sebelah kiri.

Aroma masakan itu perlahan hilang ketika tak ada lagi suara merdu yang membimbingnya. Ia terdiam, mencoba berpikir apa yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini.

Pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. Darah. Kebencian. Lalu luka-luka yang pernah dialaminya, dan rasa sayangnya kepada Sasuke. Dan mungkin ia telah mati.

Ia ingin membuka matanya, namun matanya bahkan tak bisa melihat apa pun, ditutup dengan satu penutup mata yang sangat hebat. Tangannya bisa digerakkan ke mata, namun ia tak menemukan apa pun; tangannya langsung menembus ke mata, tanpa ada penghalang apa-apa. Seperti matanya tidak ditutup apa pun.

“Anda telah sampai di ruangan 0129. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Makanan akan datang ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini—“ tunggu, itu terdengar familiar. Mungkin itu adalah suara pelayan yang mengantarkan ‘teman bicara’nya sampai di ruangan ini.

Terdengar balasan yang renyah, “Wah, aku bisa pesan makanan! Terima kasih banyak.”

“Terima kasih kembali, dan kami sangat senang bisa melayani Anda. Selamat menikmati pesta ini. Ruangan akan kami tutup selama satu jam ke depan, kecuali ada layanan untuk makanan dan minuman.”

Suara itu terdengar dalam, namun tidak dalam. Seperti nada yang ceria di tengah laut lepas. Samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma laut. Lekat akan pantai.

Itachi dapat merasakan punggung kursinya yang berada tak jauh dari punggung kursi orang yang akan menemaninya selama satu jam ini. Jadi mereka duduk saling memunggungi, bukan berhadap-hadapan. Benar-benar tak ada celah untuk mengintip dan mengetahui satu sama lain.

“Kurasa aku sudah bersama dengan teman bicaraku,” kata sosok itu, dengan nada yang tak kalah gembira dibanding yang tadi. “Halo.”

“Hm,” jawab Itachi singkat. Ia berusaha untuk membaca situasi dan keadaan di mana ia duduk dengan keadaan buta, dan berada di dalam ruangan yang sama sekali asing dengan orang yang juga asing. Jika ia berada di dunia nyata—apakah ini _bukan_ dunia nyata?—mungkin ia sudah sangat siaga dan sudah menyiapkan strategi untuk bertarung. Namun, anehnya, ia merasa tenang. Nyaman. Aman. Seperti memang seharusnya dia berada di sini, berbincang-bincang ringan dengan _orang_ ini.

“Jadi aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Bagaimana kita bisa mengobrol?”

“… aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk berbincang-bincang.”

“Jadi kau ingin diam saja?” Sosok itu tertawa lagi. Terdengar suara gesekan kulit dengan kain—begitu halusnya _ruangan_ itu, dan pendengaran Itachi, sehingga ia dapat mendengar hal sesensitif itu—dan sosok itu melanjutkan, “astaga, mereka bahkan masih mempertahankan topi _ku_ di kepalaku! Begitu istimewa menjadi tamu di pesta ini.”

“Kau pernah datang sebelumnya?”

“Tentu tidak. Ini hanya diadakan sekali seumur hidup kita.”

“Begitu?”

“Apa kau tidak membaca undangannya?”

Itachi menggeleng, meskipun tentu saja lawan bicaranya tak bisa melihatnya. Ia hanya membalas gumaman singkat yang tak berarti.

“Kautahu? Aku sudah merasa lapar.”

“Kita baru berada di ruangan ini selama kurang lebih tiga menit, dan _kau_ ingin pesan makanan?”

“Hei! Tidak ada larangan untuk memesan makanan, bukan? Aku lapar!” Jeda, “kau tidak tahu jika kau berhadapan dengan adikku, dia akan memesan makanan sedetik setelah dia berada di sini.”

“Kau punya adik?”

“ _Yeah_ , adik laki-laki.”

Kebetulan, gumam Itachi, karena ia juga punya adik laki-laki, tapi tentu saja adik laki-lakinya tidak gila makan seperti yang dideskripsikan lawan bicaranya tadi.

Aneh. Atmosfernya sedikit lebih berat setelah mereka membicarakan mengenai adik.

.

.

Portgas D Ace merasa sedikit, _ya, sedikit_ , mencelos mengingat Luffy yang terakhir kali ia lihat, menangisi kepergiannya. Entah di mana ia berada sekarang, ia berharap bahwa Luffy akan selalu selamat, mencapai apa yang ia inginkan, _bertahan hidup_ , dan tahu bahwa Ace selalu, dan selalu, dan selalu mencintai saudara laki-lakinya lebih dari apa pun.

“Kau punya berapa saudara?” tanya sosok bersuara kaku yang berada di belakangnya. Dari suaranya, sosok itu terdengar seperti orang yang sangat cuek dan dingin. Ia berbicara seperlunya. Namun kini ia yang memancing pembicaraan, dan ketika itu mengenai saudara(-saudara)nya, maka ia akan sangat senang untuk menceritakannya.

“Dua,” sahutnya, “yang satu sudah mati, ketika kami masih kecil. Aku dan adikku yang ini berjuang, kami berdua sama-sama menjadi bajak laut, dan akhirnya kembali bertemu di laut.”

“Dan bagaimana dengan kau?”

“Bagaimana dengan aku?” tanya Ace sedikit heran, bingung dengan apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

“Apa kau sudah mati?”

Ace yakin ia tidak salah dengar, meskipun harusnya itu bukan peranyaan yang diajukan untuk pesta yang sangat menyenangkan dan nyaman ini. Namun mulutnya bergerak juga untuk menjawab, “ya,” katanya, “aku sudah mati, di depan adik laki-lakiku itu.”

“Oh, kurasa aku tahu apa yang mempertemukan kita.”

“Hm?”

“Mati di depan adik laki-laki kita—aku, juga sama.”

“Kau juga punya adik laki-laki?”

“Punya,” jawabnya singkat. Ace terdiam sebentar. Memang, ia mencium aroma luka yang menghantui sosok di belakang. Bukan darah atau busuk. Hanya luka. Luka yang mendalam, tergores, _gelap_. Namun selain itu, ia tidak mempunyai petunjuk apa pun mengenai orang yang berada di belakangnya.

“Bagaimana kau bisa, kautahu—“

“Aku bertarung dengannya. Tidak penting,” sahut sosok tersebut, acuh tidak acuh. “Aku lebih senang aku mati. Memang begitu yang seharusnya terjadi.”

“Hah?” tanya Ace terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Ada pengorbanan yang diberikan?

“Biar kutebak, kau mati juga karena melindungi adikmu.”

Mau tidak mau Ace tertawa. “Bukan. Dia melindungi aku. Tidak seharusnya dia berada di situ, dan aku—aku telah membahayakannya. Dia terlalu berjuang.”

“Berarti dia sangat menyayangimu.”

“Ya,” jawab Ace mantap. “Kami bertiga saling menyayangi—aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan saudaraku yang satu lagi, mungkin di pesta ini, _haha_ ,” ia tertawa, “sebentar, apakah ini pesta khusus untuk orang mati?”

“Di undangan dan di pidato _nya_ , tidak ada indikasi seperti itu.”

“Berarti ini adalah sebuah kebetulan bahwa kita berdua sama-sama orang mati?”

“Selain bahwa kita punya adik laki-laki, mati untuk melindungi mereka, mati di hadapan mereka di situasi yang mengenaskan? Ya, semuanya hanya kebetulan.”

.

.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Bahkan Itachi bisa mendengar suara detik jam di kepalanya. Sudah berapa lama mereka duduk di ruangan ini? Ia tidak bosan, justru makin penasaran dengan lawan bicaranya. Bajak laut. Begitu banyak pengalaman. Pantaslah bahwa _orang ini_ berada di belakangnya, berbicara tentang adiknya. Pasti ada pertarungan kolosal yang terjadi di daerah mereka.

“Jadi!” ujarnya, “aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang bajak laut, ceritakan tentang dirimu.”

“Tidak ada yang menarik,” ujar Itachi datar, berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat kapan hidupnya berjalan seperti hidup manusia biasa.

“Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak bisa berbohong. Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma _pertarungan_ dari tubuhmu.”

Itachi berdeham sedikit. “Kau tidak akan percaya, dan tidak begitu menarik, sebenarnya.”

“Katakan saja.”

“Ninja.”

“ _Wow_! Ninja? Ninja yang benar-benar ninja, maksudmu? Melompat-lompat? Jurus? Seribu bayangan? Wah!”

“Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan percaya.”

“Aku percaya!”

“Hm.”

“Apakah kau semacam bersembunyi-sembunyi dan melakukan misi rahasia?”

“Semacam itu.”

“Berarti benar bahwa orang-orang yang berkumpul di sini mempunyai pengalaman yang menarik, dan kekuatan-kekuatan yang hebat. Aku tahu kau pasti salah satunya.”

“Hm.”

“Apa … kau pernah bertarung dengan adikmu?”

“Ya, dan ini adalah hasilnya.”

“ _Oh!_ Kautahu, aku selalu merasa bahwa kau mengalah untuknya.”

“Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal itu dari percakapan dan pertemuan kita yang belum sampai satu jam.”

“Aku tahu hal itu, tapi aku bukan pembual dan semacamnya. Maksudku, aku punya _firasat_ itu, karena aku punya adik laki-laki yang sangat kusayang. Dan kulindungi.”

Hening sebentar. Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan si bajak laut ini memang benar. Semua hal yang ia lakukan selama ini, berujung lagi untuk adiknya. Sasuke, yang kini akan terus membencinya sepanjang waktu. Ironisnya adalah ia yang membuat hal itu terjadi.

“Setidaknya, adikmu tidak membencimu.”

“Kau tidak tahu dengan pasti apakah adikmu membencimu atau tidak.”

“Oke, selesai dengan ceritaku. Ceritamu lagi.”

.

.

“Adikku adalah orang yang sangat hiperaktif,” mulutnya bergerak pelan, mengingat bagaimana Luffy melompat ke sana kemari dan tidak bisa berhenti jika belum mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Bagaimana ia sampai berkorban ke Marineford untuk menyelamatkannya ….

“Hiperaktif, lalu?”

“Sangat berani.”

“Hm.”

“Loyal. Sangat loyal. Kapten yang kuat. Aku percaya bahwa suatu saat dia akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.”

“Hm.”

“Dan ia sangat suka makan! Daging, itu kesukaannya.”

“Daging?”

“Daging. Jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak suka makan daging.”

“Aku memang tidak suka bistik.”

“Yang benar saja! Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa untuk tidak suka pada sebuah makanan.”

“Percayalah, itu ada. Dan orangnya adalah aku.”

“ _Dan orangnya membenci daging_! Astaga.”

Ace menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begitu banyak situasi yang ia dapatkan dari percakapan ini, dan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Sebelum ia sempat menyadari, tangan kanannya sudah menekan bel di sebelah kanan, dan sedetik berikutnya, terdengar suara,

“Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, namun makanan sudah datang. Semua hidangan sudah dibuat dan dimasak dengan cara spesial yang disesuaikan dengan selera sang Pemesan, dalam hal ini adalah Anda,” ia merasa ada meja yang didorong tepat di depannya. “Selamat makan. _Sir_ , apakah Anda tidak mau memesan makanan?”

“Nanti saja,” jawab suara dingin di belakang.

“Baik, terima kasih. Jika ada hal lain yang dibutuhkan bisa menghubungi kami.”

Dan di detik itu juga, terdengar suara seperti asap dan suara itu menghilang, begitu juga sosok yang baru saja mengantar makanan.

“Hei, aneh sekali,” ujar Ace, menyadari bahwa ia bisa menatap makanan yang sangat segar di hadapannya—dua piring bistik besar dengan saus di atasnya, jus jeruk, dan semua makanan lain yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan detail, namun apa pedulinya? Makanan ini semua terlihat enak!

“Apanya yang aneh?”

“Aku bisa melihat semua makanannya.” Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Ace segera menoleh ke belakang, namun yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah kursi besar lain berwarna cokelat yang memunggungi dirinya. Sekilas ia melihat tangan yang dilapisi kain hitam. Selain itu tak ada lagi. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan, menatap dinding keramik yang terlihat begitu putih, mengilap dan bersih, kemudian mulai menyantap makanannya.

“Penutup matamu dilepas?” tanya sosok di belakangnya heran.

“Kurasa. Aku bisa melihat punggung kursimu dan jubah hitammu.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan memesan makanan, karena aku tidak suka berada dalam kebutaan seperti ini.”

.

.

Itachi memesan makanan, mendapatkan hidangan Dango dan Onigiri—sederhana, namun persis seperti apa yang ia ingat dan ia harapkan, dalam lubuk hatinya. Makanan rumah. Makanan yang berasal dari tempatnya lahir dan tinggal dan bertumbuh.

Sejenak, ia melupakan misi pertamanya memesan makanan, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan menoleh ke belakang. Kursi yang memunggungi dirinya, sepertinya kursi kayu yang sangat besar dengan bantalan yang sangat nyaman diduduki oleh mereka berdua, dan ia dapat melihat kedua tangan kekar dengan guratan tangan di salah satu sisi tangan laki-laki itu. Si bajak laut bertopi.

“Kau mempunyai tato,” akhirnya Itachi bergumam, seraya mengunyah makanannya yang dihidangkan dengan begitu rapi dan terlihat berkelas.

“Jadi kau mengintip,” ujar sosok itu. Bahkan Itachi bisa mendengar senyum dalam suaranya. “Yah, tato namaku. Dan inisial saudaraku yang sudah meninggal.”

“Hm.”

“Hei, kurasa bertarung denganmu akan menyenangkan.”

Itachi menjawab, “mungkin.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung sekarang? Penutup mata kita dilepas dan kita bisa melihat satu sama lain.”

“Tidak mungkin semudah itu. Sudah ada aturannya, bukan?”

“Yah, kurasa—“

Mereka kembali khusyuk dengan makanannya, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya, “aku masih lapar.”

“Yang benar saja.”

“Ini adalah pesta dan aku bisa memesan sebanyak yang aku mau!”

Ia mendengar bel berdenting berbunyi beberapa kali, sementara ia sendiri hanya membunyikan bel makanan itu sekali dan bahkan makanan itu masih belum habis di hadapannya. Menggelengkan kepala, ia akhirnya menggigit Onigiri terakhirnya.

“Aku kenyang.”

“Senang mendengar hal itu.”

Itachi berbalik lagi, namun ia kembali sadar bahwa ia sudah berada dalam kegelapan itu; gelap dan nyaman, seakan penutup mata itu memang untuknya. Makanannya sudah habis. Matanya kembali ditutup.

.

.

“Hei, Ninja.”

“Hm.”

“Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin kita akan bertemu, suatu hari, di luar pesta ini?”

“Kita sudah mati, ingat?”

Ace terdiam. Benar, mereka sudah mati. Daritadi membicarakan Luffy membuatnya lupa bahwa ia telah mati dan tidak bisa bertemu Luffy untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi. Bahkan seandainya ia bisa diberi kesempatan untuk berbincang dengan Luffy, seperti ini, berpunggung-punggungan dengan mata yang tertutup, ia akan tetap senang.

“Hei, kautahu? Adikmu tidak membencimu.”

“Ya, hal itu dapat dikatakan dengan mudahnya oleh semua orang, termasuk oleh orang asing yang baru saja bertemu denganku kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.”

“Dia memang terlihat membencimu, namun ia _tidak_. Ia menyayangimu seperti kau menyayanginya.”

“Kau sok tahu, tapi … kurasa kau hanya ingin menghiburku.”

Terdengar suara gong berbunyi keras sekali dan untuk sesaat, Ace merasa tuli.

“Terima kasih atas satu jam yang telah kalian dedikasikan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Sayang sekali, waktu sudah berakhir. Kami hanya ingin tahu kira-kira deskripsi apa yang dapat kalian berikan untuk lawan bicara kalian. Terdapat secarik kertas dan pulpen bertinta emas berada di pangkuan kalian. Tulislah deskripsi lawan bicara setelah satu jam kalian habiskan bersamanya tanpa melihat wajah satu sama lain. Setelah itu, tinggalkan kertas di atas kursi.”

.

.

.

 

 

> _Nama: Itachi Uchiha || Ruangan 0129_
> 
> _Deskripsi mengenai teman:_
> 
> _Bertopi. Bertato. Kekar, mungkin? Selalu tersenyum. Mungkin dia agak gila, dan kelewat ceria. Suka makan._
> 
> _Sangat menyayangi saudara-saudaranya._

.

.

.

 

 

> _Nama: Portgas D Ace || Ruangan 0129_
> 
> _Deskripsi mengenai teman:_
> 
> _Sepertinya suka warna hitam. Orangnya mungkin tinggi kurus, dan agak kelam suasananya. Namun dia orang yang sangat baik, dan meskipun tidak terlihat seperti itu, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, dan rela berkorban._

.

.

.

(chapter one: end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semoga tidak mentok ide, karena sesungguhnya saya suka dengan jenis-jenis crossover yang seperti ini.
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


	3. II: Sihir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini percakapan mengenai sihir yang membayang-bayangi mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Draco Malfoy, L Lawliet  
> Warning: Setiap bab akan berbeda tokoh utamanya. Bab kedua membahas tentang dua manusia yang pernah terperangkap akan sihir. Percakapan yang mungkin akan terjadi ketika mereka bertemu di sebuah pesta.
> 
>  
> 
> _bab ini diberikan untuk SuuFoxie, terimakasih untuk rikues karakternya._
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tak seperti yang berada di bayangannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak punya gambaran akan ruangan itu.

Ia merasakan udara yang sejuk—tidak terlalu dingin, tidak panas—dengan kedua kaki yang menyentuh lantai yang begitu empuk, seperti apa yang pembawa acara itu katakan mengenai awan yang dijahit dengan benang spesial, atau apalah itu.

Bukan berarti ia bisa melihat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut, karena matanya sedang tertutup rapat dengan penutup mata khusus, menyebabkan ke mana pun tangannya menyentuh bagian mata, ia tetap tak menemukan di mana penutup mata itu berada.

Ia merasa tangannya diarahkan pada sebuah kursi, teksturnya seperti kursi kayu mahal yang berada di rumahnya, dan tanpa perlu disuruh, ia sudah duduk di atas kursi, merasakan betapa nyamannya duduk di sana, seperti apa yang pesta ini digembor-gemborkan oleh pembawa acara yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak ia ketahui namanya.

“Anda telah sampai di ruangan 0130. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Makanan akan datang ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini,” tangan kanannya diarahkan ke satu titik di mana ada sebuah tombol yang bisa ia tekan dengan mudah, “dan Anda dapat meminta minuman ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini.” Dan ia merasakan bentuk tombol yang sama di sebelah kiri. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

Ia merasa kepalanya sakit dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat kini.

Di tengah-tengah apa yang ia lakukan. Pengkhianatan itu. Kesakitan dan luka teman-temannya. Perseteruan hebat antara orangtuanya … dengan _makhluk itu_ ….

Ia memijit kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara yang nyaris sama yang mengantarnya di ruangan ini. “Anda telah sampai di ruangan 0130. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya—“

Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser sampai akhirnya kelanjutan, “—maaf, Sir, namun disarankan Anda untuk duduk seperti biasa.”

“Oh, aku lebih suka duduk seperti ini.”

“Itu terlihat seperti berjongkok, Sir.”

“Tidak masalah.”

“Baik, jika ada keperluan apa pun, bisa menekan tombol yang di sebelah sini—“ Draco tak mendengar kelanjutannya, karena ia bertanya-tanya siapa orang gila yang suka berjongkok di atas kursi.

Setelah suara yang lembut dan seperti malaikat itu pergi, pintu terasa seperti ditutup, dan tidak ada konversasi yang terjalin selama beberapa menit. Draco tak mengenal siapa orang itu, dan mengapa ia harus hadir di dalam pesta di saat dunianya sedang benar-benar kacau. Ia dibutuhkan di peperangan itu! _Hell_ , ibunya pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya ….

“Halo?” terdengar suara di seberang berkata. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya kursi mereka berpunggungan satu sama lain. Terasa beda jika mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

“Ya,” sahut Draco singkat, sibuk berpikir mengenai tongkat sihirnya yang tidak tahu ke mana.

“Bukan tempat favoritmu, _huh_ , untuk berada di pesta ini?”

“Bukan kepentinganku,” ujar Draco, “maksudku, aku ada berbagai kepentingan lain yang harus kulakukan, dan salah satunya adalah bukan sosialisasi seperti ini.”

“Aku sendiri pun bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi,” ujarnya, kemudian melanjutkan, “dan kalau aku tidak salah dengar, waktu kita di dunia nyata dibekukan, sehingga orang-orang tidak terganggu dengan kepergian dirimu.”

Draco terdiam sebentar, “jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya kemudian. “Maksudku, tadi dibilang bahwa orang-orang yang diundang adalah orang-orang yang menarik perhatiannya … aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu! Yang mengundang kita semua.”

“Hmm. Aku pun sedang berpikir.”

“Apa kau duduk dengan berjongkok?”

“Yep. Kautahu, aku bisa lebih fokus dengan duduk seperti ini.”

“Kutebak kau bukan orang Inggris?”

“Sedikit rumit. Aku lahir dari beberapa keturunan, tapi ya, ada keturunan Inggris, sebagian. Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa karena aksenku berbeda dengan aksen Britishmu?”

“… ya. Kukira kita diundang dalam satu benua. Ternyata benar-benar dari berbagai dunia lain.”

“Biar kutebak. Kau lahir di Inggris, masih remaja, masih bersekolah?”

Draco terbatuk sedikit. “Masih bersekolah. Bisa dibilang begitu.”

“Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan? Maksudku, tadi dibilang bahwa orang-orang yang diundang adalah orang-orang yang menarik perhatiannya,” kata sosok di seberangnya membuat Draco mengernyit. Hei, itu adalah pertanyaan yang diajukannya beberapa menit lalu!

“Kau serius hanya menyalin pertanyaanku dan menanyakan hal itu _lagi_ kepadaku?”

“Jadi, kau siapa?” tanya orang itu, terdengar santai, seperti sudah biasa bertanya balik kepada orang asing seolah-olah orang tersebut adalah teman sekolahnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Draco menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Ya, matanya memang tertutup, mata semua orang di pesta ini tertutup, sehingga pasti dijamin kerahasiaannya. Hanya saja, untuk mengungkap fakta ini kepada seorang Muggle? Seorang manusia biasa yang bahkan tidak ia tahu penampilannya sama sekali?

“Aku menanyakan hal itu kepadamu, jadi kau yang harus menjawab hal itu dulu.”

“Hikikomori(1).”

“Hah?” Draco tak yakin ia mendengarnya dengan benar. Bahasa apa itu? Terdengar seperti bahasa Asia. Sebentar … Mandarin? Jepang? Orang ini berasal dari Benua Asia?

“Itu, adalah istilah bagi orang-orang yang hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan melakukan apa pun di dalam ruangan. Tak ada kegiatan spesial.”

“Kau berbohong.”

“Cerdas sekali. Kau pasti siswa paling cerdas di angkatanmu.”

Draco memutar bola matanya kesal. Oh, ini pasti orang paling menyenangkan yang diajak untuk berpesta. Lagipula, mana mungkin orang seperti itu diundang ke pesta seperti ini? Mereka bahkan diberi fasilitas dan ruangan khusus untuk meng’akrab’kan diri.

.

.

“Aku sudah menjawab, jadi giliranmu,” lanjut L kemudian, setelah tak terdengar suara dari remaja laki-laki keturunan Inggris di belakangnya. Tangan L gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu, sehingga ia mulai menekan bel di sebelah kiri.

“Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, namun minuman sudah datang. Teh dibuat dengan cara spesial yang disesuaikan dengan selera sang Pemesan, dalam hal ini adalah Anda,” kemudian ia mendengar troli yang didorong di dekatnya. “Ada banyak gula dadu yang tersedia untuk Anda juga, Sir.”

“Wah, terima kasih,” gumam L, perlahan-lahan merasa penglihatannya mulai kembali. Di depannya terdapat secangkir teh dengan dua belas balok gula yang bisa ia mainkan dan masukkan ke dalam teh sesuka hati.

“Ada banyak gula dadu?” tanya sosok di belakang. “Kau pesan berapa banyak?”

“Mereka membawakan persis seperti yang kukonsumsi,” sahut L, mulai memainkan balok pertama dan memasukkanya ke dalam cangkir teh. “Dua belas.”

“Dua belas?”

“Ya, dan tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau terus mengulang-ulang pertanyaan orang lain?”

Lawan bicaranya terdengar jengkel ketika ia menjawab, “kau pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang kukatakan dan tidak percaya siapa aku sebenarnya.”

“Hmm?”

“Lupakan. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepadamu.”

“Sihir,” gumam L, teringat dengan buku ajaib yang bisa membuat manusia mati dengan nama yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Misteri itu adalah misteri yang paling menyita waktunya selama ia hidup. Dan mungkin sampai sekarang.

“A-apa? Kau tidak membaca pikiranku, ‘kan?”

Kedua mata gelap L membola, kemudian ia menengok ke belakang. Sekilas, ia melihat helaian rambut pirang pendek, dan tangan pucat sang remaja lelaki yang terlihat di lengan kursi. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi, menghadap ke dinding marmer yang menatapnya dingin.

“Kau penyihir?” tembak L langsung.

“Bisa dibilang begitu. Apa kau penyihir juga, dari benua lain? Kau berasal dari mana, sih? Cina? Jepang? Apa Korea? Atau Asia Tenggara?”

“Aku bukan penyihir, tapi aku sedang bergulat dengan sihir.”

.

.

Bicara apa sih, orang ini, gerutu Draco sambil bertanya-tanya siapa orang gila yang di belakangnya. Pertama-tama dia duduk dengan berjongkok, kemudian dia memesan secangkir teh dengan dua belas gula dadu. Dan bagaimana bisa dia menebak bahwa dia seorang penyihir?

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Apakah di Dunia Sihir ada mantra untuk membunuh orang secara langsung?”

Draco terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

“Bagaimana dengan buku?”

“ _Apa_?”

“Buku yang bisa membuat orang mati, ada tidak?”

“Tidak,” sahut Draco heran. “Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa yang kaumaksud bergulat dengan sihir itu, adalah bertemu dengan buku ajaib yang bisa membunuh orang?”

“Tepat sekali. Seperti yang kuduga, kau pasti siswa tercerdas di angkatanmu. Kalau tidak, orang kedua atau ketiga tercerdas.”

Draco mendengus. “Kau itu siapa?”

“Kau pasti tidak akan percaya apa yang kukatakan dan tidak percaya siapa aku sebenarnya.”

“Dan kau adalah orang yang mengulang-ulang semua perkataanku!”

“Aku seorang detektif.”

Draco berpikir, ya, tentu saja, ada seorang detektif dengan perilaku aneh dan gaya bicara main-main seperti orang ini.

“Kau menyelidiki buku ajaib?”

“Yep.”

“Mungkin itu adalah Horcrux,” ujar Draco, “dia hidup, namun benda mati.”

“Kau bicara apa?”

“Tidak, kau tidak akan mengerti.”

“Kau tahu tidak, bahwa aku sekarang bisa melihat?”

“Memangnya kau but—“ butuh beberapa saat bagi Draco sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari, mereka selama ini tidak bisa melihat, namun … “—apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau memakai sihir?”

“Ya, aku pakai sihir. Aku bisa melihat sosokmu. Kau berambut pirang.”

“Hah? Kau punya tongkat sihir di tanganmu?”

“Aku bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat sihirku.”

Persis Profesor Snape, pikir Draco. Oke, berarti ini adalah hal yang serius, dan orang gila ini mungkin adalah orang yang benar-benar pintar. Dia bisa baca pikiran Draco dan bahkan melakukan sihir untuk melepas penutup mata itu.

“Bagaimana caranya?”

“Apa? Kau yang penyihir, harusnya kau yang tahu caranya.” Terdengar suara cangkir yang beradu dengan sendok, “apa kau tidak haus? Kenapa tidak memesan minuman?”

“Aku tidak haus dan tidak lapar.”

“Sayang sekali.”

“Apa?”

“Kau kehilangan sihirmu.”

“Bicara apa sih?” tanya Draco, kelepasan untuk berbicara dengan nada tinggi. “Aku berbicara serius.”

“Aku juga.”

“Jadi, apakah kau detektif di Dunia Sihir?” ia melanjutkan, “semacam Auror, begitu?”

“Bukan.”

“Sebenarnya kau itu detektif atau hiko—hi apa tadi yang kaubilang padaku—“

“Bukan juga.”

“Terserahlah.” Draco merasa lelah, dan kini ia haus. Dan sedikit lapar. Oke. Pertarungan dan peperangan yang tiada hentinya di Dunia Sihir benar-benar menguras energi, dan kini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memulihkan dirinya sebelum kembali ke tempat itu. Ia merasa rileks duduk di kursi ini, dan berbincang-bincang dengan orang asing yang meskipun menyebalkan, ia sangat misterius—dan gila—yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menekan tombol di sebelah kanan dan kirinya untuk memesan makanan dan minuman.

“Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, namun makanan dan minuman yang dipesan sudah datang. Semua hidangan sudah dibuat dan dimasak dengan cara spesial yang disesuaikan dengan selera sang Pemesan, dalam hal ini adalah Anda,” terdengar suara troli seperti beberapa menit yang lalu membawa masuk cangkir teh dan gula-gula.

Dan dalam waktu yang begitu perlahan, namun pasti, ia merasa matanya bisa melihat makanan-makanan itu. Sup tomat yang terlihat begitu menggoda, merahnya membuat lapar dan membuatnya sadar bahwa banyak hari yang terlewatkan dengan perut yang kosong akhir-akhir ini.

Tunggu sebentar … ia bisa melihat … karena memesan makanan ….

“Kau berbohong lagi,” ujar Draco akhirnya.

“Aku tidak berbohong. Aku menggunakan sihir. Bantuan sihir, tepatnya.”

Tak sabar, Draco menengok ke belakang. Ia hanya bisa melihat sosok kurus dengan lengan yang putih pucat, dan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam yang berada di kepalanya. Dan cara duduknya! Benar-benar berjongkok. Ia memakai celana jin sederhana yang sudah kumal.

“Ceritakan kepadaku mengenai buku sihir itu,” ucap Draco, seraya menyendok sup tomatnya. Ya, lezat. Rasa yang ia ingat, persis seperti waktu ia kecil. Masakan rumah.

“Kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Itu terlalu mengerikan.”

“Ya?” sahut Draco. Ia rasa, tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dunia yang sudah hancur dan akan dikuasai oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, dengan obsesinya untuk melenyapkan makhluk-makhluk lain yang tidak ‘setara’ dengannya.

“Sepertinya kau sudah melihat hal lain yang lebih mengerikan. Baiklah. Kau tulis sebuah nama di buku itu, dan yang bersangkutan akan mati. Dengan berbagai kecelakaan atau penyakit yang kaukarang di buku itu.”

“Semudah itu?”

“Semudah itu, dan pelakunya juga sangat cerdas.”

“Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?”

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar cangkir teh dan balok-balok yang saling beradu di dalamnya.

“Bagaimana dengan kau?”

“Aku?” tanya Draco. “Aku kenapa?”

“Kaubilang, ada banyak hal yang harus kauurus, selain pesta dan bersosialisasi seperti ini.”

“Tidak penting.”

“Hanya setengah jam yang lalu kau berkata bahwa bukan keinginanmu berada di sini, dan ada hal lain yang perlu kau lakukan. Apa aku perlu mengulang kata-katanya sama persis?”’

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Kenapa pula urusan Dunia Sihir harus menjadi urusannya? Biarlah dia lepas dari semua itu untuk beberapa saat. Satu jam. Satu jam saja.

“Aku bukan berada di pihak yang sama denganmu.”

“Apa?” kini sosok di belakangnya bertanya.

“Kalau kau seorang detektif, kau pasti menyelidiki sebuah kasus dan menangkap orang jahat, bukan? _Well_ , kalau aku berada di duniamu, pastilah aku orang jahatnya. Dan yang kau selidiki adalah aku, dan teman-temanku yang lain.”

“Jadi kau orang jahat?”

“Kurasa.”

“Benar-benar remaja yang naif.”

“Apa?”

“Tidak ada hitam dan putih yang benar-benar nyata di dunia ini, percayalah,” ia berkata, kini terdengar gula dadu yang jatuh di atas cangkirnya. Draco berani bersumpah bahkan ia bisa merasakan teh itu tumpah dan mengalir di atas troli tersebut. “Kalau kau berkata bahwa kau orang jahat, masih ada sisi yang tersembunyi di dalam dirimu.”

“Aku tidak punya sisi tersembunyi di dalam diriku.”

“Kau seorang remaja. Apakah kau dikontrol orangtuamu?”

“Aku tidak—“ ya, tentu saja, semua pilihan hidupnya ditentukan oleh orangtuanya. Ia menurut karena ia tahu orangtuanya tahu yang terbaik untuknya.

“Jawabannya adalah ya. Dengar, kau bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri, dan bergerak sesuai apa yang kau pikirkan. Bukan orang lain.”

“Hm.”

“Kau seorang penyihir yang hebat.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Aku tahu saja. Firasatku biasanya benar.”

“Apa duduk seperti itu membuatmu bertambah pintar, dan itulah mengapa kau menjadi detektif?”

“Hm.”

Draco lelah dengan kata-kata sama yang selalu dilemparkan lagi kepadanya.

.

.

“Ceritakan kepadaku mengenai apa yang terjadi pada duniamu.”

“Perang.”

“Perang sesama sihir? Berarti semua tongkat sihir yang saling melambai dan menyerang? Kalian semua bisa sihir, dan kurasa itu akan menjadi sebuah film yang menarik dengan cerita yang unik.”

“Itu tidak menarik, dan aku harap aku bisa keluar dari sana.”

“Kau bilang kau orang jahatnya. Berarti ada sesuatu yang penting yang kaulakukan.”

“Dan aku harap aku tidak melakukan hal yang _aku sudah lakukan_.”

“Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa apa pun yang telah kaulakukan, itu adalah yang sudah berlalu, kau tidak bisa mengulangnya kembali. Yang kau bisa lakukan adalah memperbaiki hal itu, dimulai dari saat kau kembali.”

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Hm?”

“Kasusmu. Buku itu.”

“Aku sudah tidak berada di dunia itu, dan sesungguhnya, sangat menyenangkan untuk bisa duduk dan menikmati teh seperti ini lagi.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

L hanya bisa tersenyum, berharap bahwa Near dan Mello adalah orang-orang terpilih dan bisa melanjutkan kasusnya, meskipun ia sudah memiliki gambaran mengenai kasus itu, dan memecahkannya lewat penerusnya.

Terdengar suara gong berbunyi keras tepat saat L menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya, yang tak bisa didengar olehnya.

“Terima kasih atas satu jam yang telah kalian dedikasikan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Sayang sekali, waktu sudah berakhir. Kami hanya ingin tahu kira-kira deskripsi apa yang dapat kalian berikan untuk lawan bicara kalian. Terdapat secarik kertas dan pulpen bertinta emas berada di pangkuan kalian. Tulislah deskripsi lawan bicara setelah satu jam kalian habiskan bersamanya tanpa melihat wajah satu sama lain. Setelah itu, tinggalkan kertas di atas kursi.”

.

.

.

 

> _Nama: Draco Malfoy || Ruangan 0130_
> 
> _Deskripsi mengenai teman:_
> 
> _Aneh. Duduk dengan berjongkok. Misterius. Putih pucat dan kurus. Pakaiannya sederhana. Suka gula dan teh dan sangat misterius. Mungkin berasal dari Jepang dan pernah tinggal di Benua Eropa._
> 
> _Bicaranya bijak. Dan aneh._

.

.

.

 

> _Nama: L Lawliet || Ruangan 0130_
> 
> _Deskripsi mengenai teman:_
> 
> _Orang Inggris. Aksen Inggris. Penampilan kaukasian._
> 
> _Dia cerdas, terlihat ragu dengan dirinya sendiri dan tidak percaya diri. Ia bisa melakukan lebih dari yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Ia sedang menghadapi konflik yang berat, dan aku tahu ia bisa melewatinya._

.

.

.

(chapter two: end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1: Hikikomori (引きこもり, ひきこもり, atau 引き籠もり, arti harfiah: menarik diri, mengurung diri) adalah istilah Jepang untuk fenomena di kalangan remaja atau dewasa muda di Jepang yang menarik diri dan mengurung diri dari kehidupan sosial. Istilah hikikomori merujuk kepada fenomena sosial secara umum sekaligus sebutan untuk orang-orang yang termasuk ke dalam kelompok sosial ini.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> terima kasih untuk suu nee atas promptnya! sebelumnya memang ada kepikiran buat bikin karakter Death Note, sih XD
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


	4. III: Keadilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini percakapan mengenai keadilan dan apa yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Code Geass © CLAMP & Sunrise. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Lelouch Lamperouge, Light Yagami  
> Warning: Setiap bab akan berbeda tokoh utamanya. Bab ketiga membahas tentang dua manusia yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan, dengan cara mereka sendiri. Percakapan yang mungkin akan terjadi ketika mereka bertemu di sebuah pesta.
> 
> Enjoy.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi pada dunianya?

Ia tak bergerak, dan untuk beberapa saat hanya terpaku dan berusaha memandang sekelilingnya.

Apakah dia sudah mati?

Itu pertanyaan yang retorik, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh beberapa orang—malaikat, mungkin—dan memindahkannya ke ruangan yang lain. Ia memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya tak perlu ia memejamkan mata, karena tanpa melakukan itu, ia sudah tak dapat melihat apa pun layaknya orang buta. Namun ia merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan, dan ia dapat memikirkan hal-hal yang lain; meskipun itu bukan masalahnya lagi.

Rencananya. Rencananya yang brilian untuk menaklukkan Britania Raya, dan kembali memperjuangkan Jepang. Hanya dengan cara itulah mereka bisa merdeka dan mengumpulkan semua kebencian pada dirinya.

Zero. Titik kebencian semua pihak, yang akan membuat Area 11—atau Jepang—akan kembali bersatu dan merdeka.

Lelouch merasa dirinya sudah berada di dalam ruangan khusus dengan pendingin ruangan yang pas, dan lantai yang terasa empuk dan nyaman. Ia membuka matanya, dan pandangannya masih gelap. Tubuhnya diarahkan ke kursi besar berlengan kayu dan ia duduk di sana, dengan posisi bersandar dan kaki menyilang.

“Anda telah sampai di ruangan 0131. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Makanan akan datang ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini,” tangan kanannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan diarahkan ke satu titik, di mana ada sebuah tombol yang bisa ia tekan dengan mudah, “dan Anda dapat meminta minuman ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini.” Dan ia merasakan bentuk tombol yang sama di sebelah kiri.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Lelouch, dengan senyum di wajahnya, merasa puas dengan pelayanan yang diberikan. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak tahu apakah sekarang ia berada di surga atau neraka. Apakah ini pesta untuk pencapaiannya selama berada di dunia?

Ia tertawa sinis. Pencapaian itu bukan untuk dirinya semata.

Dadanya sedikit sakit, mungkin karena tusukan pedang dari Suzaku yang menembus jantungnya dan membuatnya berguling sampai ia meninggal di depan adiknya. Atau, ia pikir ia sudah tewas.

Tangan kirinya meraba letak jantungnya. Tidak kurang suatu apa pun, dan tak ada darah yang merembes keluar dari jubah.

Tak lama setelah ia duduk di kursi itu, ia mendengar suara ramah yang sama, menyambut tamu yang lain; atau yang bisa ia sebut sebagai teman bicaranya selama satu jam ke depan.

“Anda telah sampai di ruangan 0131. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya—“

Suara kursi yang digeser, kemudian, “terima kasih. Aku mengerti.”

“Selamat berpesta,” ujar suara tersebut, dan terdengar pintu tertutup. Hening untuk beberapa saat, karena Lelouch dan orang tersebut, yang berada di belakangnya kini, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain, dan mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan?

“Apakah kau sudah mati?” tanya Lelouch akhirnya, ingin mengetahui di mana hidupnya sekarang berada. Jika ya, apakah ini pesta orang-orang mati? Tentu lucu, dan ironis, karena ini pesta yang terkesan menyenangkan dan unik di kalangan orang-orang hidup. Atau jenius yang bertindak seperti Tuhan itu senang mempermainkan orang-orang mati, karena dosa mereka yang menumpuk begitu banyak.

“Mungkin,” sahut suara itu, pria, dengan nada yang mengambang, “kurasa aku sudah mati.”

Lelouch masih tersenyum, “senang berkenalan denganmu, pria yang sudah mati.”

Terdengar helaan napas. “Misiku belum selesai, tahu? Aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya dari awal, dan seharusnya aku bisa berpikir lebih matang. Aku hanya ketinggalan satu langkah.”

“Kau ketinggalan satu langkah, dan kau mati?” tanya Lelouch. “Misimu tentu sangat penting, jika kau sangat menyesalinya seperti ini.”

Terdengar tawa sinis di belakangnya. “Kalau kau mendengar dari berita, kau akan tahu dalang di balik semua pembunuhan akan kriminal-kriminal yang ada di dunia. Jepang, tepatnya.”

“Hmm?” alis Lelouch naik. Berita yang ia tahu di Area 11 dan semua daerah kekuasaan Britania Raya adalah pemberontakan dan penyerangan, serta Zero sebagai Ksatria yang dieluk-elukkan semua bangsa (atau setidaknya, ia berpikir demikian). “Jangankan kriminal-kriminal di Jepang. Di tempatku, Jepang belum merdeka."

Hening sebentar, kemudian tawa yang meledak.

“Menarik!” seru lawan bicaranya, dan tawanya belum berhenti. “Biar kusimpulkan, kita berasal dari tempat yang sama, namun zona waktu yang berbeda. Kurasa pesta untuk orang-orang mati benar-benar semenyenangkan itu, _huh_?”

Lelouch tak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Orang ini, selain memiliki misi (yang sama sepertinya, juga memiliki misi di dunia), ia juga cerdas. Lelouch penasaran apa yang terjadi jika ia berhasil membuka penutup mata tembus pandang ini, kemudian mengajak lawannya bermain catur. Sudah lama ia tak mendapat lawan secerdas ini, dan ia bisa menilai dari dua menit percakapan mereka.

“Apakah aku sudah mati?” kini Lelouch bertanya, pertanyaannya lebih diajukan kepada dirinya sendiri. “Kau, mati karena menjalankan misimu?”

“Kurang lebih, bisa kau katakan seperti itu.”

“Misimu adalah membunuh semua kriminal yang ada di dunia, lalu apa? Menjadi Tuhan di dunia baru?”

“Kau punya pikiran yang sama sepertiku, dan itu cukup menarik, kautahu? Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang mempunyai pemikiran seculas itu, selama aku hidup.”

Lelouch kini tertawa pelan. Mereka mengakui keduanya memilki otak yang sama.

“Jadi … biar kusimpulkan lagi, kau menjalankan misi bernama keadilan.”

.

.

Light Yagami berpikir bahwa ia perlu berhati-hati lagi dalam bicara, namun dari satu kalimat saja, lawan bicaranya sudah bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan dan apa yang ia lakukan. Keadilan, _huh_? Menjadi Tuhan di dunia baru dengan dunia yang tentram dan tanpa kejahatan, itulah misi sederhananya. Karena Death Note itu sangat membantunya, namun juga membunuhnya di saat yang sama.

Keadilan. Mungkin satu kata itu yang menjadi kata kuncinya.

“Cukup denganku,” ujar Light, kini meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Kursi kayu yang diukir dengan sempurna, mungkin buatan tangan. Atau buatan malaikat, yang jelas bukan buatan setan. (Karena ia setannya). Ia kini menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada, menggenggamnya. “Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri tidak tahu apakah kau sudah mati atau belum. Kita berbeda zona waktu. Biar kutebak, kau berada di zaman perang. Jepang belum merdeka, katamu.”

“Hmm.”

“Dan kau semacam pahlawan, begitu?”

Lawan bicaranya tertawa. “Aku martir. Martir untuk negara yang bukan negara asalku sendiri. Bukankah aku orang yang suci?” Jeda. “Aku membunuh orang-orangku sendiri, mengorbankan saudara dan saudariku, tapi aku menyelamatkan yang lain. Jadi, apa aku? Apakah aku sekarang berada di surga, atau neraka? Apa kau bisa membayangkannya dan menyimpulkannya?”

“Jadi kau juga menjalankan misi bernama keadilan.”

“Keadilan, ya. Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku lahir dengan darah kerajaan di tubuhku, dan aku memberontak dan memilih untuk melawan mereka balik, karena mereka sudah menyiksa banyak orang dan menyerang banyak daerah. Apakah itu keadilan?”

Mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain selama beberapa saat.

“Bagaimana kau membunuh mereka?” tanya Light, karena ia ingin tahu, apakah Death Note memang berasal dari dahulu kala, dan apakah kebetulan Lelouch ini adalah pendahulunya, dan ia memahami Death Note lebih mendalam.

“Bukan jenis kekuatan yang ingin kau ketahui,” ujar pemuda itu. “Kau melihat mataku, dan aku bisa memerintahmu apa pun yang aku mau, dan kau tidak akan bisa mengelaknya. Aku superior, _orang mati_. Aku memiliki kekuatan seorang Raja, dan mungkin itulah sebabnya aku mati.”

“Menarik,” sahut Light, memikirkan bahwa lebih mudah memiliki kemampuan itu, karena ia bisa meminta semua lawannya untuk diam dalam sekali perintah, dan tidak pernah menyelidiki kasus-kasus itu lagi. “Kekuatan yang sangat absolut.”

“Jangan bilang kau punya kekuatan yang sama?”

“Bukan kekuatan yang sama, hanya jenis kekuatan yang sama. Absolut. Kau bisa mati di tanganku kapan pun yang aku mau, dan itu sangat mudah.”

“Tipikal,” sahut lawan bicaranya, masih dengan nada tenang dan pilihan kata yang hati-hati. Ciri khas yang akan Light cari tahu kepribadiannya dan personalnya, jika mereka saling berhadap-hadapan dan melihat satu sama lain. Mungkin sambil bermain catur.

“Kau suka bermain catur?”

“Kau benar-benar memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku.”

Light membayangkan dirinya dan si orang asing yang mengaku sebagai Raja, bermain catur di taman dekat biasa ia bermain tenis, kemudian mereka bermain dengan sangat intens sampai berjam-jam. Astaga, ia sangat bersemangat akan pemikiran itu, karena ia tak menemukan orang seperti itu selain L dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

.

.

Pemuda itu menyentuh kayu yang terukir di kursinya. Bentuk yang indah; biar ia tebak, motifnya seperti naga yang raksasa dan ajaib, yang bisa terbang, membawanya ke lantai tujuh istana ini. Sampai saat ini, ia belum mengetahui bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai sini. Ia hanya mendapat undangan, dan _boom_! Ia berada di lantai tujuh istana yang sangat diagung-agungkan.

Pesta yang menyenangkan dengan lawan bicara yang tangguh. Sungguh, ia akan sangat menikmati pesta ini, bila ia tahu rahasia-rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Maka setelah mereka berhenti bercakap-cakap untuk sementara waktu, ia menekan tombol kanan di sebelahnya.

Ia tak heran, pria di belakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, karena kini ada dua baki yang diantarkan untuk mereka masing-masing—dari apa yang indra pendengarannya tangkap—dengan spesifikasi makanan yang menjadi kesukaan mereka.

Kemudian kedua matanya mengerjap.

Ia dapat melihat lobster yang dihidangkan dengan sempurna dan matang di hadapannya, juga air mineral yang bersih di gelas tinggi yang ada di sebelah kiri. Tangannya menyentuh garpu dan pisau, dan ia menyantap makanannya perlahan.

Sempurna. Ia baru saja membuka satu misteri di ruangan ini.

“Hei,” ujar suara di belakangnya, “kau menyadari sesuatu, tentunya?”

“Tidak diragukan lagi,” sahut Lelouch, kemudian mengunyah dengan perlahan lobsternya. Ia meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, dan ia tetap bisa melihat.

Selama makanan dan minuman di hadapannya belum habis, ia memiliki indra penglihatannya kembali. Maka ia segera menoleh, dan melihat rambut berwarna cokelat dan lengan kemeja putih yang menutupi sosok tersebut.

Lelouch berusaha berdiri. Ia berdiri, dengan penglihatan yang jernih.

Ruangan itu dilapisi oleh marmer yang licin dan bersih. Lelouch bisa melihat pantulan dirinya, menggunakan jubah saat terakhir kali ia diserang oleh Suzaku, namun tidak ada noda darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memakai sarung tangan, dan semua atribut lengkap yang seharusnya ia kenakan sebagai putra mahkota.

Kemudian ia melihat ke belakang, dan ia melihat ada garis pembatas antara kursinya dan kursi lawan bicaranya.

Garis itu berwarna emas, yang sepertinya sudah dijahit mati di lantai yang ia injak sekarang ini.

Saat ia berusaha untuk melewati garis itu, terdengar alarm berbunyi dan suara menggema di dalam ruangan. “Peserta di dalam ruangan 0131, Anda melanggar peraturan kelima dan ketujuh di dalam pesta. Anda tidak boleh menyalahgunakan waktu makan, dan Anda tidak boleh melewati garis pembatas. Sekali lagi. Peserta di dalam ruangan 0131—“

“Berisik,” ujar Lelouch jengkel, sampai akhirnya ia mundur dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Alarm itu berhenti berbunyi.

Tawa terdengar di belakangnya. “Penasaran dengan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi, jika aku melakukan hal yang sama?”

“Kita akan ditendang keluar dari pesta?” jawab Lelouch, melanjutkan santapan lobsternya yang sempat tertunda. Perlu ia akui bahwa makanan yang disajikan memang lezat, dengan kematangan daging yang sempurna dan bumbu yang diracik sedemikian rupa. Tak pernah ia merasa selapar itu dan semenginginkan sebuah makanan seperti itu.

“Kau merasa ingin tahu mengenai misteri dalam pesta ini, aku pun sama,” sahut orang tersebut, terdengar denting garpu dan pisau yang menemani mereka kini. “Ada berapa banyak peraturan yang mereka miliki, untuk pesta sepi yang diberikan waktu satu jam saja?”

“Kalau kau ingin mencari tahu,” ucap Lelouch, “dicoba saja, dan kita akan melakukannya bergantian.”

Maka terdengar suara orang berdiri dari kursi, kemudian dua peralatan makan yang jatuh dan bertabrakan satu sama lain, dan alarm kembali berbunyi.

“Peserta di dalam ruangan 0131, Anda melanggar peraturan keenam di dalam pesta. Anda tidak boleh melempar peralatan makan dan minum untuk tujuan apa pun untuk melewati garis pembatas. Sekali lagi, peserta di dalam ruangan 0131, Anda melanggar peraturan keenam _dan_ ketujuh. Anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk melewati garis pembatas dengan alasan apa pun. Garpu dan pisau sudah disediakan kembali di piring Anda. Sekali lagi—“

“Berapa banyak ‘sekali lagi’ yang akan ia katakan?”  gerutunya, kemudian alarm berhenti, dan kini Lelouch tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Brilian. Aku sekarang sedang memikirkan cara lain.”

.

.

Pada akhirnya setelah melanggar berbagai macam aturan—dimulai dari garpu dan pisau yang sengaja dilempar melewati garis pembatas, kaki yang berada di belakang namun tangan berada di garis pembatas, kemudian berusaha melihat sosok satu sama lain dengan dinding marmer yang melewati mereka—mereka tetap tidak bisa membuka cara untuk melihat satu sama lain.

“Bagaimana kalau sebut nama?” usul Light akhirnya, setelah sedikit lelah dengan permainan mereka, dan pada akhirnya makanannya pun habis dan mereka kembali tak bisa melihat pemandangan di sekeliling.

“ _Yeah_? Dan aku penasaran berapa banyak peraturan yang kita langgar, bila kita menyebut nama.”

“Aku akan memulai duluan, namaku diawali dengan huruf L.”

“Sangatlah kebetulan. Namaku juga diawali huruf L.”

Alarm berbunyi lagi dan berdenging berisik di dalam ruangan.

“Peserta di dalam ruangan 0131, Anda melanggar peraturan pertama dan kedua di dalam pesta. Anda tidak boleh memberikan petunjuk atas nama Anda, dan tidak boleh memberikan sepotong nama dengan tujuan memberitahu rekan bicara Anda. Sekali lagi—“

“Aku suka melanggar peraturan mereka, yang kubenci hanyalah suara alarm yang tidak ada henti-hentinya itu.”

Light mengangguk setuju.

Rekannya yang satu ini sangat menarik. Apabila mereka bertemu di dunia nyata, mungkin mereka berdua adalah dua murid terpopuler dan tercerdas di sekolah, dan merebutkan posisi sebagai Ketua Komite di sekolah mereka. Sama-sama memiliki ambisi untuk keadilan, dan memberikan pengorbanan yang sepadan untuk itu.

“Jadi,” Light berdeham sebentar, sedikit penasaran dengan cerita yang belum selesai dilanjutkan oleh orang di belakangnya, “apa yang terjadi di perang itu? Kau mati karena musuhmu?”

“Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga,” sahutnya. “Aku mati atas keinginanku sendiri, dan karena kekuatanku, kini aku ragu dan tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar mati, atau sekadar mati.”

“Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud.” Karena Light pun masih sedikit linglung atas apa yang terjadi padanya, dan bagaimana ia bisa mati di Dewa Kematian. (Oh, ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya, _sangat_ tahu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyangkalnya).

“Mengejutkan, bagaimana di pesta ini aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang nyaris sama sepertiku, dalam pemikiran.”

“Kita berasal dari zona waktu yang berbeda,” Light mengingatkan. “Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bertemu denganmu langsung.”

“Dan bermain catur?”

“Dan bermain catur. Hei, apakah kau berada di masa lalu, atau masa depan? Patokanmu hanyalah zaman perang, dan mungkin akan terjadi perang di masa depan.”

“Aku juga tidak mempunyai bayangan akan masa depan atau masa lalu. Apa yang kualami saat ini adalah masa depan? Atau masa lalu? Berada di mana aku sekarang? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi zamanku saat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh teknologi, dengan robot-robot yang menjadi kendaraan dan senjata.”

Light tersenyum simpul.

“Seandainya aku punya mesin waktu.”

Terdengar suara gong berbunyi keras tepat ketika lawan bicara Light ingin berbicara sesuatu. Suara itu sudah dikalahkan oleh suara gong tersebut.

“Terima kasih atas satu jam yang telah kalian dedikasikan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Sayang sekali, waktu sudah berakhir. Kami hanya ingin tahu kira-kira deskripsi apa yang dapat kalian berikan untuk lawan bicara kalian. Terdapat secarik kertas dan pulpen bertinta emas berada di pangkuan kalian. Tulislah deskripsi lawan bicara setelah satu jam kalian habiskan bersamanya tanpa melihat wajah satu sama lain. Setelah itu, tinggalkan kertas di atas kursi.”

.

.

.

 

 

> _Nama: Lelouch Lamperouge_ || _Ruangan 0131_
> 
> _Deskripsi mengenai teman:_
> 
> _Culas. Tipe murid populer yang berada di sekolah, jika ia berada di sekolah menengah. Cerdas, tentu. Ambisius._

.

 

 

> _Nama: Light Yagami_ || _Ruangan 0131_
> 
> _Deskripsi mengenai teman:_
> 
> _Futuristik, namun di era kerajaan. Cerdik. Keagungan dan keadilan yang tinggi yang dipegangnya saat ini. Memiliki apa yang ia mau, dan melakukan apa yang ia harus lakukan. Ambisius dengan caranya sendiri._

.

.

.

(chapter three: end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite crossover so far because I really love Death Note and Code Geass fandom. (although, I didn’t know that it would turn out like this).
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


	5. IV: Ibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini percakapan mengenai ibu yang akan mereka kenang selalu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Harry Potter, Akashi Seijuurou  
> Warning: Setiap bab akan berbeda tokoh utamanya. Bab keeempat membahas dua sosok remaja yang kehilangan ibu; dan akan selalu merindukan ibunya. Percakapan yang mungkin akan terjadi ketika mereka bertemu di sebuah pesta.
> 
>  
> 
> _bab ini diberikan untuk JogagBusang, terima kasih untuk rikues karakternya._
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah nyala cahaya hijau yang menembus dirinya, kemudian ia berada di pesta ini.

Tidak bisa dibilang pesta, kalau ia tidak bisa melihat dan menikmatinya, bukan? Ia merasa seperti diculik ke dunia lain, di tempat yang sangat misterius, namun di saat yang sama mampu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, dengan suasana yang nyaman.

Apakah ia sudah mati, dan menyelamatkan teman-teman serta semua orang di Dunia Sihir?

Jika memang itu yang terjadi, ia tak masalah untuk berada di pesta ini selama satu jam—atau lebih. Hanya saja ia tak tahu apa yang ia temui nanti.

Horcrux itu harus dihancurkan teman-temannya. Tinggal Diadem Ravenclaw, dan ia mempercayai itu semua kepada mereka.

Kedua tangannya terangkat, kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia dipindahkan dengan cara yang paling halus dan hati-hati seperti memindahkan porselen yang rapuh. Ia mengerjap, berusaha untuk merasakan kacamata yang berada di matanya—ia terheran-heran, sebab, matanya tertutup rapat dan tak bisa melihat apa pun, di saat yang sama ia tak merasa ada yang mengganjal—dan tak menemukan sesuatu, bahkan sampai ia diturunkan ke ruangan khusus.

Dia berada di ruangan dengan suhu yang sangat pas; tidak dingin, tidak panas, dan terasa tubuhnya bersih dari segala kekacauan di Dunia Sihir.

“Anda telah sampai di ruangan 0132. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Makanan akan datang ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini,” tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan luka dan kasar diarahkan ke satu titik oleh tangan halus, layaknya seorang malaikat, kemudian suara itu melanjutkan, “dan Anda dapat meminta minuman ketika Anda menekan bel di sebelah sini.” Tangannya pun meraba tombol yang sama di sebelah kiri.

“Terima kasih,” gumam Harry, merasakan sedikit tremor karena tidak percaya bahwa ia dipindahkan ke dalam ruangan yang begitu aman, begitu nyaman, berbanding jauh dengan apa yang ia lalui selama tujuh tahun ini.

Apakah ia sudah mati? Pertanyaan itu selalu terpantul di kepalanya. Mengapa ia dikirim ke sini? Apakah ini ruang perantara yang menentukan ia masuk ke surga atau neraka?

Harry menyentuh dadanya, dimana sihir Avada Kedavra tadi diarahkan kepadanya dengan begitu cepat dan membuatnya merasa _mati_.

Namun ia tak merasa sakit di sana.

Harry berusaha merasakan suasana yang berada di sekitarnya. Ini terasa sangat tidak nyata, dan seharusnya ia tak mudah percaya dengan bahaya yang selalu mengintai dirinya sejak ia kecil. Ini bisa saja jebakan Pelahap Maut yang lain, yang akan menikamnya diam-diam dari belakang—

“Anda telah sampai di ruangan 0132. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya—“ suara itu kembali menggema di ruangan yang sunyi. Tidak ada respons dari lawan bicaranya, sampai akhirnya suara itu berhenti dan selesai dengan instruksinya dan mengundurkan diri. Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser dan kaki yang sengaja menendang kursi.

“Apa kau sudah mati?” begitulah pertanyaan Harry ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia tak seharusnya menanyakan itu kepada orang yang benar-benar asing, namun, ia ingin tahu keberadaannya saat ini. “Apakah ini pesta untuk orang mati?”

“Konyol. Aku sedang bermain basket, dan aku tidak mungkin mati hanya karena tertimpuk bola basket,” terdengar jawaban sinis, aksen yang kental (yang jelas bukan dari Inggris, pikir Harry, namun ia heran kenapa ia bisa mengerti bahasa itu. Bahasa apa, ya, itu, Mandarin? Jepang? Korea?). Lawan bicaranya itu terdengar sangat kesal dan terganggu. “Benar-benar mengganggu waktuku. Aku sedang berada di turnamen.”

“Jadi kau bermain basket,” ujar Harry. Itu terdengar seperti kehidupan Muggle yang sederhana: anak-anak sekolah bermain basket untuk menyalurkan hobi, atau sekadar menghabiskan waktu setelah pelajaran-pelajaran yang penat. “Terdengar menyenangkan, dan bukan kegiatan untuk orang yang nyaris mati.”

“Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu,” sahut suara di belakangnya, “ _aku tidak mati_.”

Hening meraja di antara mereka.

“Apa kau _akan mati_?”

“Aku nyaris mati, dan kukira ini pesta untuk orang-orang mati,” ulang Harry, mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian di Hutan Terlarang dengan jelas, dan ia yang terlempar ke tanah yang dingin.

“Apa kau buronan?” tanya lawan bicaranya. “Kriminal, dikejar polisi, ditembaki pistol?”

“Aku bukan Muggle.”

“Apa?”

Harry menghela napas. “Lupakan. Aku tidak mempunyai kehidupan normal yang menyenangkan sepertimu. Bersyukurlah kalau kau bisa bermain basket bersama teman-temanmu, mengerjakan tugas sekolah seperti anak-anak normal, dan tidak menghadapi situasi hidup dan mati setiap hari.”

“Kau selalu berkata normal dan normal, memangnya kau hidup di zaman apa?”

Harry terbatuk. Apa sih yang ia lakukan? Ia hampir saja membocorkan rahasianya … tapi ini adalah dunia yang lain, tempat dimana ia bisa mengatakan apa pun kepada siapapun tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa pun. (Lagipula, dia sudah di ambang kematian).

“Kau percaya dengan sihir?” akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya kembali. “Bukan semacam sihir mainan, melainkan seluruh dunia penuh sihir dan kau bersekolah di sekolah sihir, lalu bertemu sesama penyihir dan berperang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan.”

Terdengar dengusan di belakangnya. “Seperti cerita dalam novel-novel fantasi.”

“Kau tau apa yang lebih seperti novel? Bahwa aku tokoh utamanya, incaran Pangeran Kegelapan itu.” Harry menghela napas. Tentu saja bocah Muggle di belakangnya tak akan mengerti, karena ia tak tahu apa itu Dunia Sihir dan ia juga tak tahu apa artinya menjadi Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup.

“Bisa kubayangkan seperti itu,” ujar suara lawan bicaranya, kali ini agak pelan, dengan suara sombong yang juga sedikit mereda. “Aku juga punya kekuatan aneh dengan permainan basketku, namun kurasa itu juga terjadi pada setiap pemain-pemain olahraga.”

“Apa yang terjadi dengan permainan basketmu?”

“Lupakan. Aku tidak berminat menceritakan apa yang menjadi punyaku. _Punyamu_ , terdengar lebih menarik.”

.

.

Akashi mengernyit saat pertama kali lawan bicaranya berbicara mengenai sihir. Terlihat mustahil dan hanya dikarang-karang. Namun bagaimana kalau itu adalah kenyataan?

Saat di ‘upacara’ tadi, _orang itu_ mengatakan bahwa mereka semua dikumpulkan dari berbagai macam tempat dan berbagai macam keunikan. Maka, bisa jadi kalau dunia yang dimaksud Dunia Sihir juga dikumpulkan di berbagai tempat di sini. Dan orang yang bersamanya saat ini berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris dan aksen _British_ yang kental, namun saat Akashi berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, tidak ada kesulitan bagi lawan bicaranya untuk memahami bahasa Jepangnya, seakan-akan mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama.

Akashi menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kepalanya sedikit sakit, mungkin tertimpuk bola basket bukanlah mimpinya semata.

“Jadi apa masalahnya dengan Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup dan Pahlawan Kegelapan ini?”

“Ceritanya mungkin membosankan dan panjang-panjang, dan benar-benar terdengar seperti khayalan.”

“Apa yang harus kita bicarakan, kalau begitu?”

“Orangtuaku meninggal saat aku masih bayi,” tutur si pemuda beraksen Inggris yang kental, kemudian melanjutkan perlahan, “karena saat itu Dunia Sihir diteror oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Namun ibuku menyelamatkan aku, dan saat Pangeran Kegelapan berusaha membunuhku, sihirnya terpantul dan menghancurkan jiwanya sendiri. Ibuku menyelamatkan aku dengan jiwanya, karena tidak mau aku terbunuh … sehingga karena aku yang menghancurkannya saat itu, kini ia bangkit dan kembali mengincarku.”

Mendengar sosok ibu, Akashi terdiam.

Memang sosok ibulah yang menyelamatkan anak-anaknya, melindungi mereka, mengasihi mereka seperti tidak ada yang lain. Ia merasakannya. Ibunya juga melakukan hal itu kepadanya, dulu, sebelum ia meninggal dan ia kembali dididik keras oleh ayahnya.

“Lalu?”

“Setelah bertahun-tahun mengincarku, tahun ini dia berkesempatan untuk memulai perang dengan sekolahku. Dan di tengah-tengah perang itu aku di _undang_ ke sini. Makanya aku bertanya kepadamu, apakah kau berada di ambang kematian atau tidak.”

“Ibumu … melindungimu? Dengan apa?”

“Dengan sihir yang kuno, seperti itulah. Jiwanya berhasil melindungiku dari serangan sihir Volde—Pangeran Kegelapan, begitu saja menyebutnya kepadamu.”

Akashi mengerjap, berusaha untuk menembus penutup tak terlihat yang berada di matanya. Namun sesering apa pun ia meraba wajahnya dan matanya, ia tak merasa ada suatu apa pun yang menutupi penglihatannya, dan tetap saja penglihatannya tertutup dengan sempurna. Tangannya meraba-raba tekstur kayu mewah yang kini ia duduki, berusaha untuk mencerna informasi apakah ia pernah berada di sini atau tidak.

Tentu tidak, karena lantai yang ia injak sangat empuk namun di saat yang bersamaan kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan lantai yang begitu kuat dan lembut yang menahan beban tubuh dua orang.

Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku untuk sementara waktu. Bukan karena keterkejutan fakta akan adanya Dunia Sihir di benua lain, namun karena kerinduannya kepada sosok ibu.

Ibunya, apakah ia juga hadir di pesta ini?

Bagi Akashi, ibunya istimewa. Ia sudah meninggal, namun Akashi selalu terngiang-ngiang akan kehadiran ibunya dan bagaimana ia menemaninya bermain basket, mengawasinya, dan memberinya makanan kesukaannya setelah ia kelelahan men _dribble_ dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Ia mengerjap. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya terlalu sentimental karena suasana yang mendukung.

Kemudian hidungnya mencium aroma masakan ibunya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya; sebab ini hanyalah ilusi. _Orang itu_ mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencium aroma masakan rumah, yang ia rindukan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia teringat lagi akan ibunya.

“Kau … tidak percaya, bukan?” tanya penyihir itu ketika merasa hening yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. “Sudah kuduga.”

“Bukan,” ujar Akashi, kini memainkan kedua tangannya di atas lengan kursi kayu, “aku hanya merasa bahwa kau dan aku memiliki satu kesamaan besar, di balik semua perbedaan yang kita punya.”

“Fakta bahwa kita berdua dilempar di satu ruangan yang sama tanpa mengenal satu sama lain?”

“Fakta bahwa kita berdua tidak mempunyai sosok ibu.”

Kini penyihir itu terdiam, yang membuat Akashi melanjutkan bicaranya, “aku juga mempunyai seorang ibu, kemudian ia meninggal. Ia meninggal bukan karena untuk melindungiku, tapi, aku tahu seumur hidupnya yang ia lakukan adalah menjagaku dan melindungi aku.”

Mungkin jika anak-anak yang berada di sekolahnya tak akan percaya Akashi mengatakan hal sensitif seperti itu, namun, sekali lagi, ini adalah haknya dan apa yang ia katakan betul adanya. Di sini, tidak akan ada kata-kata yang keluar dari ruangan, bukan? Setelah satu jam berakhir, mereka akan kembali ke dunia masing-masing, dan ia bahkan tak tahu apakah masih mengingat konversasi ini atau tidak.

“Bagaimana ibumu?”

“Seperti sosok ibu yang kautahu—ia hidup untuk melindungimu, sampai mati pun melindungimu,” sahut Akashi, mengingat sosok ayahnya yang sangat keras dan tegas yang membuat sosoknya seperti ini. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan keadaan, namun sosok ibu benar-benar berarti untuknya; dan ia merasa perbedaan yang begitu besar ketika melihat sifat ayah dan ibunya. Ia ingat ibunya yang berada di sisinya ketika ia terjatuh dan lecet saat bermain basket, mengobatinya dan berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Ia ingat ibunya yang memasak semua makanan kesukaannya bahkan ketika ia sedang sakit sekali pun. Ia ingat ibunya yang terbaring di rumah sakit, dengan napas pendek-pendek dan wajah yang pucat.

“Aku dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang paling menyebalkan dan menyedihkan yang pernah kutemui,” ujar lawan bicaranya, “selama sepuluh tahun. Mereka keluarga dari ibuku, namun mereka sangat, ya, akan kukatakan ini, _jahat_.”

“Bagaimana?”

“Sepanjang sepuluh tahun aku memiliki kamar _di bawah tangga_. Bagian terburuknya adalah mereka mempunyai kamar tamu, dan kamar tamu itu digunakan untuk menaruh barang-barang anaknya yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.”

“Apa yang terjadi setelah tahun kesepuluh?”

“Tahun kesebelas aku dapat ‘tiket’ ke Sekolah Sihir, dan aku bisa tinggal di sana sampai liburan musim panas harus ke rumah yang suram itu.”

“Kisahmu benar-benar seperti kisah novel. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang terbaik jika kau menjadi kisah dalam novel.”

Terdengar gumaman inkoheren, kemudian penyihir itu bertanya apa yang ia maksudkan.

“Kau adalah _hero_ nya. Pahlawan tentunya memiliki akhir bahagia, bukan?”

“Aku tidak yakin. Aku sedang ‘mati’ di tengah-tengah perang, ingat?”

“Kau ada di Dunia Sihir, ingat? Kejadian tak terduga pasti akan muncul menyelamatkanmu.”

“Mungkin.”

.

.

Harry merasa bahwa bocah yang berada di belakangnya ini cukup cerdas di angkatannya. Mungkin mendekati Hermione. Perkataannya ada benarnya, walaupun diiringi dengan perkataan sinis nan vulgar. Dan bocah basket ini tak sungkan untuk mengatakan apa pun sesuai keinginannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang asing— _atau_ , itulah penilaian yang ia dapatkan sampai saat ini.

“Omong-omong, tahun kesebelas dan berikutnya,” Harry melanjutkan, mengenang Molly Weasley dan keluarganya yang besar, ramah, dan hangat, “aku memiliki teman, dan keluarganya ini sangat baik kepadaku, bahkan sampai saat ini. Ibunya sangat baik. Mungkin itu adalah kasih ibu yang bisa kurasakan, setidaknya mendekati apa yang … menjadi deskripsimu.”

Harry merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Memang bagian tubuhnya tak ada yang sakit, dan mungkin kepalanya menjadi berat karena fakta yang harus dicernanya sangat banyak sampai saat ini.

Kemudian ia mendengar perutnya bergemuruh. Cukup kencang sampai anak di belakangnya mendengkus tertahan.

“Kau bisa menekan bel yang di sebelah kanan,” ujarnya, “aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ingin merasakan masakan ibuku.”

“Apakah itu … bisa dilakukan? Merasakan masakan ibumu?”

“Aku pernah merasakannya,” ucapnya, “kurasa karena ini tempat yang penuh dengan sihir—persis seperti duniamu—hal-hal yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin.”

Harry mengangguk, merasa sedikit—sangat—malu, dan menekan tombol di sebelah kanannya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, kemudian ….

“Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, namun makanan dan minuman yang dipesan sudah datang. Semua hidangan sudah dibuat dan dimasak dengan cara spesial yang disesuaikan dengan selera Sang Pemesan, dalam hal ini adalah Anda,” kemudian suara troli yang muncul, membawa berbagai macam masakan sihir yang Harry tahu akan membuatnya menelan ludah dan mengenyangkan perutnya. Bahkan ada makanan penutup Tart Treacle yang menjadi kesukaannya.

“Terima kasih,” gumam Harry, kemudian matanya mengerjap tak percaya.

Ia bisa melihat!

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas makanan yang dihidangkan kepadanya, terlihat segar dan baru selesai dimasak, dan piala jus labu yang terisi penuh di sampingnya.

“Hei, apakah kau _melihat_ apa yang _aku_ lihat?” tanya Harry, berusaha menoleh ke belakang, dan apa yang ia lihat adalah sosok pemuda yang sedikit pendek dengan rambut merah menyala.

“Sup Tofu, dan ya, aku mengetahui apa yang menjadi maksudmu.”

Harry merasa pegal ketika ia menoleh ke belakang terus-menerus, maka ia kembali menoleh ke depan, melihat pantulannya berada di dinding marmer yang dingin.

“Aku melihatmu,” ujar lawan bicaranya, “rambut hitam, mengenakan jubah kuno berwarna hitam juga, dan ada gagang kacamata di belakang kupingmu.”

Harry mengangguk, tak tahu apakah ia melihatnya atau tidak. “Aku juga melihatmu, rambut merah.”

Terdengar tawa yang sedikit tertahan, kemudian suara denting garpu dan pisau yang mengisi ruangan tersebut sampai beberapa menit.

Untuk saat ini, Harry melupakan semuanya. Ia melupakan Dunia Sihir, perang, Lord Voldemort, teman-temannya, dan Horcrux. Apa yang ada berada di kepalanya saat ini adalah ruangan yang nyaman, teman bicara yang mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, dan makanan yang lezat.

Saat ia mencicipi pai labu yang berada di depannya, ia merasa sentuhan Hogwarts dan Molly Weasley.

Ia rindu suasana sekolah saat ia pertama kali masuk, saat ia belum mengetahui apa yang Voldemort lakukan padanya dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia rindu masakan Molly Weasley dan suasana rumahnya.

Apa kabar mereka? Apakah mereka selamat? Atau mereka juga mati, seperti dirinya?

Harry menelan air matanya dan melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

.

.

Akashi merasa masakan yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah masakan ibunya. Itu mengingatkan dan melemparnya ke masa lalu. Bahkan ia ingat tingkat keasinan dan porsi yang biasa ibunya hidangkan.

Ya, ingatannya sebagus itu.

Ia tahu ia bisa melihat sekarang, maka ia memakan makanannya dengan agak lambat. Ia berusaha menoleh ke belakang lagi, namun penyihir itu masih makan dengan lahap. Wajar saja, mungkin perang itu menguras energinya.

Akashi menoleh ke depan lagi dan melihat pantulan dirinya, masih memakai seragam basket Rakuzan, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

“Pesta ini lucu,” ujar Akashi setelah beberapa saat mereka berdiam satu sama lain. “ _Orang itu_ tahu bagaimana untuk menempatkan kita, dan bagaimana untuk membuat sebuah percakapan berjalan tanpa mengetahui satu sama lain.”

“Lucu dan ironi,” sahut lawan bicaranya. Denting garpu dan pisau lagi, kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang. “Saat aku selesai makan, mataku langsung ditutup lagi.”

Akashi segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia ingin melihat sosok yang mengantarkan makanan kepadanya. Namun apa yang ia lihat bukanlah apa yang ingin ia lihat.

Ia hanya melihat troli yang bergerak sendiri dan memberesekan sisa-sisa makanan, kemudian pintu di sisi kanannya yang terbuka lebar dan membiarkan troli itu keluar dari ruangan, dan pintu yang menutup.

“Apa di Dunia Sihir mu ada sihir yang bisa membuat orang tidak kelihatan?”

“Kalau kasusku, Jubah Gaib,” sahutnya.

“Menarik,” ucapnya, kemudian merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu menghabiskan makanan ini. Ia ingin terus-terusan melihat makanan itu, karena ia tahu ibunya berada di sana. Ibunya ada di sana, memasak makanannya dengan sepenuh hati, persis seperti yang ia mau.

Namun tentu semua keinginannya tidak bisa terpenuhi, bukan? Ia mendengar suara gong yang berbunyi keras saat lawan bicaranya mengatakan sesuatu. Akashi tak bisa mendengar semua kata-katanya lagi.

“Terima kasih atas satu jam yang telah kalian dedikasikan untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Sayang sekali, waktu sudah berakhir. Kami hanya ingin tahu kira-kira deskripsi apa yang dapat kalian untuk lawan bicara kalian. Terdapat secarik kertas dan pulpen bertinta emas berada di pangkuan kalian. Tulislah deskripsi lawan bicara setelah satu jam kalian habiskan bersamanya tanpa melihat wajah satu sama lain. Setelah itu, tinggalkan kertas di atas kursi.”

.

.

.

_Nama: Harry Potter || Ruangan 0132_

_Deskripsi mengenai teman:_

_Pemain basket, masih remaja dan sekolah. Kata-katanya sinis dan tajam, namun aku tahu ia baik. Terdengar seperti bukan orang Inggris._

_Rambutnya merah._

.

_Nama: Akashi Seijuurou || Ruangan 0132_

_Deskipsi mengenai teman:_

_Penyihir yang hidupnya seperti novel. Orang Inggris dengan aksen Inggris yang kentara._

_Hidupnya terlihat sangat sulit namun magis di saat yang bersamaan._

.

.

.

(chapter four: end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih untuk JB atas promptnya! aku juga baru ngeh bahwa mereka memiliki kesamaan: mereka kehilangan sosok ibu ketika mereka sangat membutuhkannya. dan mungkin, sampai saat ini.
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
